


Limitless

by Toe



Category: The Get Down (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Introspection, M/M, some pseudo-philosophical bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 07:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13118844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toe/pseuds/Toe
Summary: Thor is everything to Dizzee, and he wants to share that with the Get Down Brothers.





	Limitless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [matchsticks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchsticks/gifts).



Dizzee had always liked the concept of infinity, the comfort of possibility fighting against the inevitability of reality. He felt it deep inside him whenever he drew, bringing his own universes to life, full of their own possibilities. Worlds a little like his own, and a little better.

He heard it somewhere once, or maybe it had come from his own dissection of the universe, that everything was infinite. No matter how small a number was, it could still be broken into an infinite number of infinitely small pieces, zooming in closer and closer until you were splitting atoms, then the fragments they left behind. Once you had an infinite number of pieces, no matter how small they were, because they were infinite, you could add them up to infinity.

Dizzee tried to explain this to Ra, once. Ra was standing at the foot of his bed, talking, but Dizz couldn’t hear him over the scene he was playing out on the ceiling in his head. All of a sudden, it felt important that someone know what he knew, what was so urgently running through his head.

“Pretty sure that isn’t mathematically sound, Dizz,” Ra said once he had finished explaining.

“Maybe not,” Dizzee allowed. It wasn’t about math for him, anyway. In some ways, it was about being bigger than math.

Dizz only realized Ra had been holding a jacket when he shrugged it on. “Later.”

“Where are you going?” Dizzee asked.

“I already told you,” Ra said, giving him a strange look. When Dizz only blinked at him, he turned to leave, jumping to touch the top of the door frame on his way out. “To infinity and beyond, fool,” he called.

“To infinity and beyond,” Dizzee repeated. “I like that.”

\--

Dizzee liked the way Thor called him Rumi. Rumi was all of the parts of him that didn’t fit in, that people hated just because they were there, but when Thor used that name, he said it with admiration, acceptance, love, and Dizzee knew he didn’t have to hide anything.

Sometimes, Dizzee found himself wondering if everything was happening too quickly. It hadn’t been long since they were perfect strangers, but it felt like Thor understood him better than anyone else, even his brothers. It only took a handful of moments - Thor’s hand, strong and warm, pulling him to safety, the way his eyes shone when he talked about art, the sweat and neon and relief of their first kiss - for Thor to become special to Dizz.

But if you broke down the seconds and added them back up, you’d get an eternity, and that wasn’t too fast at all.

\--

Dizzee didn’t want to tell his brothers about Thor. Or, rather, he wanted to desperately. He wanted to shout his feelings from rooftops and dare the world to tell him he was wrong. He wanted his brothers to know the way his heart sang when he was with Thor, how supernaturally well their minds meshed and made Dizz feel like anything was possible.

Without others knowing, though, things were good. Incredible. While he wanted to share, he had no way of knowing what was on the other side of that decision, so he built walls between the different parts of his life.

Dizzee usually imagined he’d tell Ra first. Ra-Ra had a way of chewing things over slowly in his head. He’d give Dizz time to explain and wouldn’t judge. Then maybe they would talk to Boo together.

Sometimes, he pictured himself confiding in Zeke. It would be so late it was early, they’d be high and talking about what a wild and untameable force love was. Dizz would let it slip casually and Zeke would accept it like he’d always known.

When Shao was the first to learn about Thor, Dizz had been ashamed - not because of who he was or who he loved, but because he’d let time take away his choice of how to let the others know.

Shao knew how to keep secrets, and Dizz was grateful for that, but he vowed to himself that Shao wouldn’t have to keep the secret long. He was going to come out to the others on his own terms.

\--

Thor had a distracting habit of being at Dizzee’s shows, smiling and swaying to the beat, his eyes never leaving Dizzee’s. Dizz had a hard time focusing on the music, distracted by thoughts of how, being trapped on that stage, the distance between them was infinite.

Dizz leapt off the stage once the performance was over, making a beeline to where he knew Thor was waiting. He pulled one of Thor’s hands into his own and grabbed his shoulder. “Hey,” he whispered to Thor’s neck, relishing the way he could feel the rush of Thor’s blood.

“That was incredible,” Thor said.

“Ey, Dizz!” Ra called.

For a moment, they stiffened. Then they pulled apart and it was like they were back in that club again, senses elevated, too close but too far, eyes locked, lights flashing, the crowd pulsing around them, that moment of rollercoaster anticipation before possibility cemented into reality.

“You could meet my brothers,” Dizz offered.

He wanted to make it a request. He could imagine nothing more magical than the joy and creation he had with Thor spilling past the walls he had built, letting energy and color into every facet of his life, but Thor had already given him everything. He couldn’t ask for more.

Thor hesitated for the space of a breath, then he grabbed Dizzee’s hand, lacing their fingers together. “Okay.”

A second later, Ra emerged from the crowd. “Dizz, we were all wondering where you ran to.”

“Ra, this is Thor,” Dizzee said. He was grateful for the reassuring squeeze Thor gave his hand.

“Yo, Ra! You find him yet?” Boo’s voice came piercing through the crowd just ahead of him. Boo bounced in front of them, still buzzing with the high of performing, his face stretched in an irrepressible grin.

“Boo, this is Thor,” Ra said, mimicking the tone Dizz had used seconds before.

“And I know the stars of the evening already. Hey.” Thor grinned and held out a hand to shake, which Ra politely took.

Boo giggled. “So who’s he? Your boyfriend?” The grin dropped off of Boo’s face when he noticed how everyone became uncomfortably quiet. Then he saw Dizz and Thor’s hands locked and he began to smile again. “Aw shit!” he said, his voice high and thin with excitement. He sent innumerable light punches into Dizzee’s shoulder. “Your boyfriend! Sittin’ in a tree and all that!” With one final giggle, Boo vanished as quickly as he had appeared.

Ra looked nervously from Dizz to Thor. “Do you… want me to beat some sense into him for you? Because I could. Do that.”

Dizz shook his head. “Should probably find Zeke soon if we want to tell him ourselves,” he sighed.

\--

When Zeke saw how nervous Dizzee looked, he clapped him on the back and said, “This might be the most normal thing about you, Dizz.” Shao didn’t say much of anything, but he gave an approving nod.

Everything Dizz had been dreading seemed so simple, looking back.

Thor and Dizzee pulled away from the others to dance together, off-beat swaying that was more for the joy of feeling their bodies next to each other than anything else.

“That went a lot better than when I came out,” Thor said. He smiled, but Dizzee didn’t miss the way his jaw tensed.

“Sorry,” Dizz said.

“It’s a good thing, right?”

Dizz hummed neutrally, enjoying the feeling of breathing in time with Thor as he tried to untangle his thoughts. “One day, we’ll be telling people how we had the world in the palms of our hands. All those possibilities and we chose this. We’ve got forever behind us,” he said, “and forever ahead.”


End file.
